Rosario Ball Z
by rsox110
Summary: 5 years have passed since Gohan has defeated Cell, his mother enrolls him into a mysterious boarding school Yokai Academy, where he faces things that he's never seen before!
1. Chapter 1

Rosario Ball Z!

Chapter 1: Gohan's new adventure!

AUTHORS NOTE: Gohan's replacing Tskunne

"Gohan, wake up honey, you don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Chi Chi yelled.

Gohan sprung out of bed, "Crap, I totally forgot!" Gohan said as he rushed to the bathroom to get ready.

"Oh Goku, only if you were here to see this…" Chi Chi said looking out the window into the sky with sorrow in her voice.

"Mom, where's my school uniform?" Gohan yelled from his room.

"I put it in your suitcase, remember it's a boarding school!" Chi Chi yelled.

"Right, thanks mom!" Gohan replied.

Gohan came out of his room with his school uniform. It was a green suit with a red tie and a white dress shirt underneath.

"Well how do I look?" Gohan asked his mom smiling.

"You look like a nerd!" Goten said pointing and laughing at his older brother.

"I think it looks fine! Now remember Gohan, don't show off you powers to these kids, ever since the Cell Games people have been going crazy after seeing you super sayins fight Cell." Chi Chi said as she fixed Gohan's tie.

"Gotch'ya mom!" Gohan said as he walked out the door.

"By Gohan!" Goten yelled as Gohan flew off into the air.

"Hey Goten, Nimbus is all yours buddy!" Gohan yelled as he flew off into the air.

Gohan, the son of the protector and savior of the earth Goku, is now 15 years old and is headed off to his first day at Yokai Academy. Little does he know, Yokai isn't a regular school, for it carries many deep dark secrets.

Gohan arrived at his bus stop 15 minutes early and saw some familiar faces waiting there for him.

"Piccolo? Krillin? What are you guys doing here?!" Gohan said smiling.

"We came to say goodbye!" Krillin replied chuckling.

"Gohan, I asked Dende about the school you're going to, he said that you might want to keep your guard up, it's no ordinary school."

"Piccolo, I defeated Cell, I'm pretty sure a school full of bullies is nothing compared to a monster who could beat a Super Sayin." Gohan said laughing and scratching his head.

"Here, take these. You might need them." Piccolo smirked and threw a bag of senzu beans to Gohan.

"Thanks Piccolo." Gohan said and nodded.

"Well we'd better get going, if you need any tips about picking up the ladies, just call me!" Krillin said with winking at Gohan and flying away."

Gohan laughed and said, "God, all those times we use to hang out, save the world, it feels like it just happened yesterday." Gohan said

"Gohan!" A familiar voice cried from above.

"Dad?! Is that really you?!" Gohan said looking around.

"Yeah! Wow, your first day of High School, damn I wish I were there right now, good luck son. Give lots of love to your mom for me okay?"

"Gotch'ya!" Gohan said.

"Damn, he hasn't even met Goten yet. Poor kid, didn't even get a chance to see his own father." Gohan said looking down at the dirt below him.

"Well look at that, the bus finally arrived!" Gohan said with a smile on his face.

The bus stopped and the doors opened, a creepy looking man with a mustache and a cigar in his hand driving the bus smirked and said,

"You new to Yokai kid?"

"Yes sir, I'm a freshman." Gohan said as he walked onto the bus.

"Well kid, if I were you, I'd watch out, this is a scary ass school, I'll just put it that way."

The bus entered into a tunnel, all of a sudden the bus was transported to some kind of different world.

"Is this HELL?" Gohan muttered to himself.

He remembered the story his father told him about how he fell off snake way and ended up in HELL. He said there were pools of red blood, dead trees and gray skies.

"Well kid, good luck, you're gonna need it…" the bus driver said laughing as he drove off.

Gohan walked through the forest, graves everywhere, and the cries of crows crept through the forest.

"WATCH OUT!" A cry from above was heard.

"Wha-"Gohan was cut off.

A girl with pink hair crashed her bike into Gohan.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" The mysterious pink haired girl asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Gohan replied wiping dirt off his coat.

"My name's Moka Akashiya! I'm a freshman at Yokai Academy! What about you?" She asked.

"My name's Son Gohan, Gohan for short, and yeah I'm a freshman too!" Gohan replied cheerfully.

"Wow! I don't know anyone at this school, will you be my friend?" Moka asked looking right into Gohan's eyes.

Gohan backed up and replied, "Sure, why not."

"Oh darn, my bike, but how?" Moka said looking at her broken bike.

"Oh snap, I must've broken her bike, god I hope that haven't exposed myself already." Gohan said to himself nervously.

"Oh it must've hit the ground real hard that's all. Oh Gohan, you're blood… IT SMELLS SO GOOD!" Moka yelled happily jumping onto Gohan's lap and attempting to bite his neck.

Moka's fangs bit into Gohan's neck, as she waited to suck his blood.

"Huh, that's weird, I can't suck your blood!" Moka said as she scratched her head.

"I dunno, maybe you weren't trying hard enough!" Gohan laughed.

"Oh god, what is she, some kind of cannibal? But she can't be, she's too nice and sweet, she's also the cutest girl I've ever seen! Maybe I should call Krillin!" Gohan though to himself.

"Sorry, I'm a vampire, and your blood… I-I-It just smelled soo good! Like as if it were human blood!" She cried.

"Human blood?" Gohan questioned.

"What did she mean by Vampire, is she crazy?!" Gohan questioned himself again.

"You don't hate vampires, do you Gohan?" Moka asked as she stared into Gohan's eyes.

"I don't see anything wrong with them!" Gohan laughed as he played along.

"Oh shoot, we don't want to be late for class!" Moka yelled as she ran off to the school.

"Well, better get going." Gohan said as he picked up his stuff and ran to the school.

The school looked like some kind of Victorian castle from the 1700s, a giant black gate surrounding the perimeter of the school.

Gohan walked into class with a few minutes to spare as he took his seat.

"Welcome freshman! To Yokai Academy, school for monsters, and monsters only!" She yelled to the class enthusiastically.

"School… FOR MONSTERS!" Gohan said to himself with his eyes wide opened.

"Piccolo was right, this isn't any ordinary school!" Gohan said to himself.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohan sat at his desk confused, "A school for monsters?!" he thought to himself.

After class was dismissed for the day, the young Sayin walked out of his class, only to be followed by his first friend at the school, Moka Akashiya.

"Gohan! Wanna grab a drink with me?" She asked while looking into his eyes.

Gohan couldn't resist, she was just too cute.

"Sure, why not!" Gohan said as he laughed.

They walked together, Moka locked her arms around Gohan as they walked down the hallway.

"Hey, how come he gets to hold hands with her?"

"He's the luckiest guy in school, getting to hang out with the cutest girl in school!"

Cries like these echoed the hallways of Yokai.

They sat down outside on some benches, Gohan got a can of fruit punch, Moka tomato juice.

"Gohan, is it okay if I tell you something?" Moka said looking at the ground nervously.

"Sure, why not." He replied.

"You see this rosary around my neck?" She said pointing to a rosary in between her breasts.

Gohan nodded.

"You see, once this is removed, a dark, evil and powerful being is awoken, the other me. My dark side. You see, before I left for the human world my father locked that part of me away into this rosary." Moka said.

All of a sudden Saizo came in and interrupted the two love bird's conversation.

"Hey there hottie, whats a cute girl like you doing with a skinny ass nerd?" Saizo said as he cupped Moka's chin.

"His name is Gohan! He's my friend, and he's kind and warmed hearted unlike you!" Moka yelled as she slapped Saizo on the face.

"You bitch!" Saizo yelled in anger.

Saizo walked away rubbing his face.

"Gohan, you know, it's really comforting to have a friend like you. You see, when I was in the human world, I had no friends. I tried really hard to make friends, but those humans, they're evil, cruel and cold blooded filthy animals!" She said looking at Gohan.

"Moka, what if I told you that I was one of those cold blooded filthy animals, what if I told you that I was a human?" Gohan said looking away.

Moka was in shock, "No, it can't be Gohan! You're lying! You're too nice!" Moka said as she started crying.

She slapped Gohan on the face, "How could you do something like this to me?!" She cried.

Gohan only looked away, as Moka ran away.

Gohan picked up his bag, and decided to go back home.

He walked down the mysterious dark trail, until suddenly he heard a voice from the forest.

"Well, looks like you pussied out, well that's good, now that you're not in my way, I can have that sexy vampire all to myself!" A familiar voice cried out.

"Show yourself coward!" Gohan yelled looking confused.

"IT'S ME LOVER BOY!" Saizo yelled jumping out of the woods and slashing Gohan with his claws.

It was Saizo, but he was different, he was some kind of beast, like an ogre or and orc of some kind.

"I'm gonna rip you to shreds you little punk!" Saizo yelled.

He jumped onto Gohan, and ripped his shirt off, leaving a bloody scar on his chest. Gohan knew that he couldn't fight back, or else he'd be exposing himself.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Gohan cried.

All of a sudden Moka came jumping out of the forest to aid Gohan.

"Gohan! Are you okay?" Moka yelled kneeling down next to the injured Gohan.

"I think so, Moka, what are we gonna do? He's just too powerful!" Gohan said panicking.

"Pull of my rosary!" Moka said pulling it out.

Gohan pulled of the rosary, the sky turned black, bats covered Moka's body, and the moon turned blood red. This was the evil powerful form that Moka told Gohan about earlier.

"HER POWER, ITS UNREAL! SHE'S THE LEGENDARY S CLASS MONSTER!" Saizo cried in fear.

Moka laughed, "Weakling!" Moka screamed as she kicked Saizo, sending him off into the woods.

She walked over to Gohan, "Gohan, are you alright?" Moka said.

"Her voice changed, her eyes changed, I sense a powerful ki level from her, and she's different! Could this be a super sayin like transformation for vampires?" Gohan questioned to himself.

"MOKA LOOK OUT!" Gohan yelled pushing Moka aside, taking a kick from Saizo.

"Saizo, you've lost this battle, there's no need for you to get hurt anymore!" Gohan yelled.

The wounded Saizo panted, "I WILL DESTORY YOU!" Saizo yelled charging at Gohan.

Moka stood up, she was ready to take down Saizo before Gohan stopped her.

"No Moka, this is my battle." Gohan said as he took off his jacket and torn up shirt.

"Wow, for a human Gohan's got a nice body." Moka said quietly.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan yelled as he charged up.

Saizo stopped in fear.  
"NO… IT CAN'T BE, YOU'RE POWER IT'S UNREAL!" He yelled in fear.

Gohan stood there smiling.

"WHAT, WHAT ARE YOU?!" Saizo questioned in fear.

"My name is Son Gohan, son of the savior of the earth Goku, and I… I AM A SUPER SAYIN!" Gohan cried making the earth shake.

"KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEE EEEEEEEEEHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed as he fired a Kamehameha wave at Saizo knocking him out cold.

Gohan powered down and walked up to Moka.

"Gohan, what… what are you?" Moka questioned.

Gohan put the rosary back.

She fainted and fell into his arms.

A few minutes later she woke up.

"Gohan! You were amazing out there. Tell me something, 5 years ago, were you the little boy. The one who defeated Cell?" Moka asked.

"No… It was who beat Cell of course!" Gohan said as he laughed nervously.

"No Gohan, we know that it was the little boy, the one who was the son of Goku. Your father is famous in these parts, for killing the demon king Piccolo. I promise I'll keep your identity secret." She replied.

"Thanks Moka, that really means a lot!" Gohan said smiling.

"Gohan, you're bleeding!" Moka said pointing at Gohan's face.

"I can't resist!" Moka yelled as she bit Gohan's neck.

"It tastes sooooooo good!" She yelled.

END

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update for like a month, busy with school and stuff, but I'll update soon! J


End file.
